A mi lado hasta el final
by Giant Woman 2
Summary: El mundo entre los vivos y muertos están separados por un hilo, qué cualquiera puede romper si se descuida ¿No es cierto Elsa?, ¿Qué hay de lo que dijo tu padre; "No puedes casarte con alguien que acabas de conocer"? Pero, lo hiciste y mírate ahora. Y tu…Jack ¿Planeas romper el curso y morir para estar a su lado?, ¿Y qué hay de la jovencita Holly? ¿No te casaras con el?(Frostcup)


**Hola guapuritas (Derechos reservados a Yuya)…**

**Debería estar haciendo la tarea pero, como soy una rebelde la hare después (mi mama me va a matar 0u0).Solo vine aquí a dejarles esta pequeña introducción de un fic que estoy haciendo. No se preocupen estoy trabajando en el penúltimo capítulo de "El secreto detrás bosque del invierno" y un nuevo capítulo de "Nuestro Mundo Fantástico" (si tengo suerte subiré ambos el fin de semana).Ténganme paciencia, ¡SOY UN HUMANO! :**

***/El Origen de los Guardianes/Como entrenar a tu dragón/Frozen/Cualquier parecido con el cadáver de la novia o otra película que salga improvisando /: No son propiedad mía pertenecen a Dream Works, Disney y Tim Burton.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>A MI LADO HASTA EL FINAL"<strong>_

_El mundo entre los vivos y muertos están separados por un hilo, qué cualquiera puede romper si se descuida ¿No es cierto Elsa?, ¿Qué hay de lo que le dijiste; "No puedes casarte con alguien que acabas de conocer"? Pero, lo hiciste ¿No? y mírate ahora. Y tu…Jack ¿Planeas romper el curso y morir para estar a su lado?, ¿Y qué hay de la jovencita Holly? ¿No estarás a su lado? Ella, no mas bien "El" te ama y tu también lo amas, es tu prometido tienes que casarte si quieres ver a tus padres entre la alta sociedad. Entonces ¿Qué harás?, ¿Qué harán ambos?..._

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo:<strong>

"_La vida… es ese estado pasajero que todos sabemos muy bien y la muerte es el remedio que nos llega sin saber"._

La muerte siempre será tan silenciosa y hermosa para que nunca temas de ella. Es uno de los muchos dichos que existen en el mundo. En nuestro mundo solo hay dos opciones vida o muerte. Aquél curso es muy fácil de romper pero, solo cuando llega la hora ¿No es así? Elsa…Jack

Primero comencemos contigo Elsa, ya que tú eres el centro de todo esto. En su vida pasada ella era duquesa, proveniente de una familia de bueno dinero. Estatura alta, cabello rubio brillante que llegaba a lo blanco, delgada figura, delgadas facciones, mirada azulina y dos hermosos pétalos color rojo posados en su boca. Sin duda la chica era el ejemplo de la belleza.

Era considerada la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad, un amor, un botoncito de rosa. Y como toda mujer ha de tener sus admiradores. Todo el pueblo quería entablar una relación con la joven, estrechar su delgada mano era todo un privilegio con su piel tan suave, tan blanca, tan virgen, tan pura. Que desgracia lo que le paso…

El único resto que encontraron de ella fue un pequeño copo de nieve volando en el aire en el lugar donde se le vio por última vez.

Toda su vida se hizo pedazos por aquel extraño muchacho sin rostro del que caíste profundamente enamorada.

Charlaron, cantaron, bailaron un buen rato parecían estar enamorados profundamente enamorados el uno del otro o bueno_- eso es lo que tu creías-._Ese mismo tarde el te pidió matrimonio a lo que tu respondiste que "Si" _–que ingenua eras-._

Rápidamente corriste a la casa de tus padres reclamando el permiso de papa para obtener tu bendición

...

**-Papa, papá-**corriste rápidamente jalando al chico por toda la casa y llevarlo a la oficina de tu padre donde el solía leer el periódico**-Hay alguien que debes conocer-**abriste de golpe la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-dijo el hombre retirando el periódico de su vista-Oh, veo que trajiste un invitado-su mirada se fijo en el joven enredado en el brazo de su hija-¿Qué los trae por aquí?-pregunto en tono serio levantándose de su asiento.

**-Bueno señor,emmm…queríamos ver –**trato de explicar el muchacho-**si nos daba nuestra bendición para…**

**-Nuestra boda-**intervino Elsa con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios recargando su rostro en el hombro del joven.

-Esperen, ¿Qué?-dijo el padre de Elsa sorprendido y la vez confundido por tan repentina noticia.

**-En realidad todavía no tenemos los planes de la boda muy bien hechos, faltan algunas decoraciones y terminar de hacer la lista de invitados y buscar un buen costurero para el vestido de novia, ¡Quizá puedo usar el de mama solo tengo que…**

**-¡No, no espera cariño! –**Interrumpió los excéntricos planes que vagaban por la mente de su hija**- ¿No crees que vas a un paso demasiado rápido?**

**-¿A qué te refieres?-**dijo desconcertada levantando levemente la ceja.

**-Podemos hablar a solas-**dijo tratando de ser paciente.

**-No-** refunfuño sujetando más fuerte la mano de su acompañante**-Lo que quieras decirme, lo escucharemos los dos.**

**-Bien-**suspiro**-No te puedes enamorar de alguien tan pronto-**su se formo serio y firme**.**

**-Claro que sí, sí es amor de verdad**-se defendió mirando a su padre fijamente.

-**Elsa ¿Tu que sabes de amor?-**pregunto el hombre sin cambiar tu expresión.

**-No se necesita ser tan listo para saber el verdadero significado-**volvió a atacar subiendo su tono voz**-A parte en los libros que mama nos leía explicaba específicamente lo que era encontrar "El amor verdadero"**

**-Elsa esos son solo es ficticio, el amor no es como en esas historias**-volvió a sentarse en su lugar-**Deseas mi bendición pero la respuesta es No. Ahora pediré que te retires-**dio un ultimátum y poner atención en el periódico que estaba en sus manos.

-**Bien, ahora es así-**hablo con tono rencoroso**-No necesito tu tonta bendición pare ser feliz, yo me las arreglare sola ¡Vámonos querido!-**jalo la mano del chico fuera de la habitación.

Ambos muchachos salieron de la habitación Elsa mantenía una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro como si nada de lo ocurrido hubiera pasado mientras que el chico solo miraba a la joven con preocupación por la pelea que había formado con su padre.

**-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?-**pregunto el muchacho a Elsa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

**-Claro que sí, es la mejor decisión que he tomado-**menciono sin perder de vista el camino donde iban.

El joven solo seguía los pasos de Elsa hasta que una idea brillante idea paso por su cabeza pero, antes decidió decírsela a joven y ponerla en acción.

**-No necesitamos la bendición de tu padre**-dijo el chico entusiasmado interrumpiendo su recorrido**-¿Por qué no nos casamos hoy en la noche y escapamos de esta ciudad de locos?**

La chica se quedo un momento estática razonando seriamente las cosas. Si se fugaba con el perdería todo lo que conoce, dejaría de ver a sus padres y hermana pero, sí esa era la razón para estar con su amado dejaría hasta la vida para estar con él.

**-De acuerdo-**asintió levemente con una sonrisa de seguridad y confianza en sus rojos labios.

**-Elsa, me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo-**sonrió de oreja a oreja sin antes abrazar a su nueva prometida.

.-.

La noche ataco la pequeña ciudad. Elsa aprovecho el momento en el que sus padres estaban dormidos y dio inicio a su fuga. Se levanto a la mitad de la noche y preparo las cosas que necesitaría, tomó algunas de sus más preciadas joyas del alhajero en su habitación quizá luego pueda pagar algo con ellas. Bajó sigilosamente al sótano de la mansión donde reposaba el empolvado y algo anticuado vestido de se madre. Se lo probó y le quedaba justo a la medida, intento desempolvarlo un poco ya que el vestido parecía de azúcar y se desboronaría en cualquier momento. Tomó la bolsa donde estaban las joyas y se dirigió la puerta sin darle un último adiós a su casa.

-**Elsa…-**sonó una delicada y aguda voz a sus espaldas.

La chica volteo para encontrarse con un su pequeña hermana de cabello rojizo amarrado en dos trenzas y rostro a perlado cubierto de pecas que aun portaba su pijama.

**-¿Anna?, ¿Qué haces despierta?-**pregunto con voz temblorosa de que la joven fuera capaz de delatarla con sus padres.

**-Escuche ruidos en la casa-**dijo con tono serio porque su rostro era cubierto por la oscuridad del cuarto**-Pero lo más importante ¿A dónde te diriges?, ¿Por qué estas vestida así?**

**-Anna…-**soltó un suspiro rendido-**Ya nunca más volveré**

**-¿De que hab-las?-**tartamudeo confundida**-No entiendo nada.**

**-Encontré a un chico el me gusta y yo le gusto también. Está oportunidad solo podría pasarme una vez en la vida hay que aprovecharla-**se acerco a paso a su pequeña hermana y revolvió su cabello**-Cuando mama y papa despierten diles que me fui de la casa. Qué no se preocupen por mi estaré bien**-

-**Entonces, esa es la razón por la que había tanto alboroto en la casa. **

**-¿Nos escuchaste?**-miro a su hermana con cierta decepción de que la viera con ese carácter.

-**Si-**asintió la pequeña-**Papa estuvo muy serio el resto del día. Nunca se le había visto así.**

La alvina cerró los ojos fuertemente y soltó un largo suspiro. Su comportamiento había sido muy chiflado y descortés pero, ahora tendría una larga vida con el hombre que amaba. No podía abandonar al chico.

Dejo lentamente la perilla de la, se acerco lentamente hacia su hermana y poso su mirada en los enormes orbes verdosos llenos de inocencia, de la más pura para ser exactos, no pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura-**Oh,Anna te extrañare tanto. Nunca crezcas ¿Está bien? -**beso levemente su frente y se alejo de ella**-Es hora irme-**se dirigió a la puerta _–que ya estaba semi abierta-_ le dio su ultimo adiós a la pelirroja.

**-Nos volveremos a ver-**menciono la pelirroja con tono algo nostálgico.

**-En la otra vida…quizá-**sonrió ampliamente **–Adiós…-**susurro antes de cerrar la puerta y dejarla en completamente sola.

**-Adiós Elsa-**susurro para sí misma antes de dirigirse a su cuarto y seguir su durmiendo**-Nunca te olvidare, siempre recuerdo a los que se van-**murmuro a media escalera sujetando fuertemente el barandal.

.-.

Elsa camino a paso lento por las calles del pequeño pueblo. Nunca pensó que Anna fuera tan directa con ella. Apenas tenía 15 años, su mente aun no estaba desarrollada. Era demasiado inocente para corromper su mente con cosas de adultos.

No pudo soportar soltar una lágrima, ya nunca más la volvería ver. Ahora su pequeña hermanita crecería sin ella a su lado.

Ya había salido por completo del pueblo que comenzaba a desaparecer entre la niebla. Había un pequeño puente que dividía la ciudad con un extenso bosque seco donde un árbol tenía hojas y si tenía estaban secas y caían al suelo.

Se quedo estática quedando frente a frente con el bosque. Tenía un aspecto demasiado deprimente y terrorífico para su opinión pero, ahí se tenía que encontrar con el joven así que no había que perder tiempo y se adentro en el.

Conforme iba avanzado noto que el bosque estaba repleto de lapidas, al parecer era un cementerio. Llegó al centro del bosque y se poso bajo un extraño árbol torcido. Dejó la bolsa en el junto al árbol y espero al muchacho.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas y no había rastro del joven. La chica estaba a punto de irse con un rostro deprimido. Hasta que lo vio caminando entre los árboles.

**-¡Querido!-**grito la chica felizmente mirando como la silueta se acercaba-**Tardaste mucho amor ¿Qué estabas haciendo?**

Lo que llamo la atención de era que el joven estaba cubierto por una capa negra.

-**¿Por qué estas vestido así?**-levanto levemente la ceja-**Nadie se ha muerto, no estamos en un velorio –**bromeo cuando lo tuvo frente a ella.

-**Oh Elsa, lo siento-**deslizo sus dedos por la rosada mejilla-**Si tan solo hubiera alguien que le importaras**

**-¿No sé de qué hablas?-**pregunto inocentemente con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando con su suave mano los dedos del hombre.

La albina frunció su boca acercándose al rostro del muchacho. Estaba a punto de chocar sus labios aun labios vírgenes con los de este podía sentir la respiración del otro cuando un gemido ahogado de dolor.

**-Hans…-**gimió de dolor apretando levemente su estomago intentado reducirla hemorragia que comenzaba a invadir su piel-**¿Por-que?**

El muchacho la miro con desprecio y soltó una severa risa maliciosa sosteniendo la cuchilla manchada con aquel asqueroso líquido carmesí.

Se encorvo por el fuerte dolor que invadía en su vientre, lo toco levemente y se sorprendió cuando vio su mano cubierta de sangre y escurría manchando toda la parte derecha de su figura. Su vista se nublo por completo haciéndola caer rendida al suelo bajo el roble mientras escuchaba unos pasos alejarse.

Su cuerpo quedo tirado a la mitad del cementerio donde su la única compañía que tenia Elsa era la luna. Un cálido resplandor sobre el astro, un pequeño rayo salió de ella y ilumino el débil y ya fallecido cuerpo de la peliblanca. Su aun brilloso cabello se ilumino transformándose en un hermoso color blanco…

.-.

Habían pasado unas horas y Elsa aun seguía desmayada. Se levanto débilmente del tronco que la sostenía y abrió lentamente los ojos.

Miro a todas partes aun seguía en el cementerio bajo el roble, bajó la mirada hacia su estomago el vestido y piso estaban cubiertos por un enorme charco de sangre pero, por alguna razón no sentía ni el más mínimo dolor o incomodidad ¿Pero cómo?, ¿Por el enorme charco que la rodeaba había perdido cientos de litros de sangre quizá toda la que corría por su cuerpo? Entonces estaba…

-**Muerta…-**susurro con temor abrazándose a sí misma-**No, No ¡No!, ¡Esto no es posible!-**grito golpeando fuertemente el árbol donde apareció una enorme mancha de escarcha que cubrió parte del tronco.

Miro horrorizada la corteza alejándose lentamente pero tropezó y cayó al piso que se cubrió de hielo cuando su cuerpo lo toco. Sé volvió a caer en un intento fallido de levantarse pero seguía en el suelo.

-¡**Ah!-**dio un leve gritillo mirando su pálida-**¡No lo entiendo!, ¡Porque!, ¡Porque!** –grito al borde de la desesperación, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y enredando sus dedos en su despeinado pelo-**¡No tiene sentido! –**camino en círculos mientras era rodeada por una fuerte ventisca de nieve que ella misma formaba -**¡NOOOO!-**sollozo a los cuatro vientos con voz quebrada dejándose caer en el hielo. La ventisca exploto y se esparció por todo el bosque cubriéndolo de nieve y pequeños picos de hielo en los arboles-**No tiene sentido-**volvió a repetir un poco calmada elevando su mirada hacia la luna.

Sus hermosos ojos azules se abrieron de golpe y se levanto delicadamente del suelo sin perderla de vista mientras era envuelta por fría brisa que su cuerpo por alguna razón no sentía.

En ese momento su sentimiento de ira y tristeza desapareció. Parecía que todas sus preocupaciones hubieran desaparecido y remplazado por un horrible frio que calaba los huesos pero, para ella fue el sentimiento más cálido y hermoso que su corazón hubiera sentido.

"_Desde ese momento dejo de tener miedo"…_

* * *

><p><strong>Se lo que están pensando ¿Quién rayos es Holly?, ¡Yo vine aquí por el yaoi!...<strong>

**¿Les dire? No, no les hare spoiler. ¡Bueno a quien le importa, nadie lee la parte de abajo!**

**Holly en realidad es Hiccup, ¿Cómo? Te has de preguntar. Digamos que Hiccup es obligado a vestirse de chica –y llamarse así- desde que tiene memoria porque a pesar de su apariencia tan femenina. Era otra manera desesperada de sus padres para entrar en la alta sociedad. Hasta aquí les dejo…**

**Les seguiría contando pero, ya eso seria mucho. Así que tendrán que esperarse U.U**

**Bueno y con este concluye este pequeño prologo, introducción o como quieran llamarlo (no se me ocurre un nombre lo suficientemente épico para esto pero, bueno…ahí lo tienes chicos). Espero que lo hayan disfrutado prometo actualizar los otros es todo ^^…**

**Sayonara…**

**P.D: Prometo que más adelante habrá Frostcup. ¡LO JURO! (Esto es solo el principio)**


End file.
